Happy New Year Lorelai
by nightnovice
Summary: Another holiday ficlet from the 'Finer Things' world; inspired by the #NewYearsEveChallenge by Claudia Schoder (One Shot) (AU) pairing (Finn and Rory) - Disclaimer: Still not mine just ideas inspired by some beautiful characters.


The soft light of the moon filled the room, Finn stood in the light of the window quietly swaying side to side. The golden misty light making him look angelic. Rory stood in the doorway a small smile on her face as she observed the vision before her.

"Well Lorelai, what do you think? This is a new year entering the world, in two hours you will be six months old and I can't believe you are finally here, we waited so long for you." Finn cooed over his precious bundle. "See that star over their, the second star on the right, I named it Lorelai, for you, your mum and grandmum – know why? 'cause you are all wonders full of mystery, adventure and surprise."

Rory slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his as they cuddled the baby. "It's your fault you know, you and your virility had to give me three boys first. Even my mom had given up hope of ever seeing her."

He turned slowly to her and kissed her brow, "I think you wanted to have the boys first so they could protect our little angel. She looks just like you; she will be a heart breaker.; just like you."

"I'm not a heart breaker, I never broke yours." She demurred and took the sleeping baby from him lying her in the crib, draping the soft blanket and checking to confirm the monitor was on.

"You have no idea how far that is from truth, you are my whole heart Rory and every pain you feel breaks me just a little bit. Then I see the gift that pain brings and I love you more for going through it." He kissed her temple sweetly.

"Keep talking like that mister and we may be sharing that pain again." Her tone was mischievous.

"Really? Even after all of the trouble these four gave you – you would do it again?" He wrapped his arms around her middle and she looked up towards him her eyes bright and sincere.

"Really – Finn Morgan, you are my heart and I live to make you as happy as you make me. Look at us; we are a couple of saps; home on New Years, rocking babies instead of drinking Dom and dancing the night away – no regrets?" She peered at him with a suggestive smile.

"No regrets, not now – not ever." He pulled her forward and kissed her soundly. "Let us to bed my lovely, I want to ring in the new year."

She giggled, "Lead the way." wrapping her hand in his, he pulled her to his side and guided her from the room.

"Nope – we agreed – equal partners; no leading – no following – just harmony. We shall adjourn together to our bed and enjoy the bounty that is our love." He pulled her close and held her hand across his chest.

"You have been reading my Jane Austen again – you must really want another." She leaned her head against him as they crossed the threshold.

He picked her up bridal style and tossed her on to the bed,"With you, child or no child it is the practice that makes us perfect."

 _LL LL LL LL LL LL_

"What are you looking at Lore?" Luke asked wrapping his wife in his arms as she stared out the window to the moon.

"I am watching the old year leave and the new one come." Lorelai explained.

"This is like that snow thing, you can smell snow and now you can feel the old year leaving?" Luke indulged, wrapping his arms around her middle allowing her to snug her back into his front;he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Precisely dear Watson, I think you are beginning to understand."She leaned back and accepted the kiss he placed on her neck,"This year is even more special though, because there is a new Lorelai, it's not just a name you know?" She winked at him through her glass reflection and acknowledged her with a light kiss."Tonight for the first time in a very long time, three Lorelai's exist; the stars are giddy at the prospect, the moon is shinning just a bit brighter and the sage is even more fragrant. This – is a hallowed night; not only because we are all named so, but because we all share loved, a love transcendent." She turned into his embrace and slowly kissed him allowing the love she felt for him to flow freely between them.

He pulled back slightly breathless, "Lore, I will give you that you and Rory have true love,,but the baby is barely six months; how can she have 'transcendent love?" He queried.

"Silly boy." she sighed and kissed him soundly, "She is the third Lorelai, we won't be kept apart this time; the LOVE that is created when Lorelai's exist side by side – well that is something lost before today. Yes, I had a grandma Lorelai; but she lived in London and never met Rory 'til she was sixteen. I am the reigning Lorelai with my daughter and granddaughter to carry the name proudly. You will see this time will be magical."

Luke sighed, "Every day with you is something else, does that count as agreement?"

Lorelai inclined her head, "It'll do. Happy New Years Luke!"

"Happy New Years! Lorelai!" He said as he spun her from the window and kissed her deeply leading her to their bed to ring in the new year.

 _FR FR FR FR FR_

Finn held Rory in his arms, the children were all sleeping and they had rung in the New Year properly he now held her closely.

"Lorelai Leigh Morgan; have I told you just how much I love you?" He he sighed.

She looked up at him through her sleepy gaze, "I thought you just did." She wiggled her brow, then noted the serious look in his eyes. "Hey, what is it, I know you love me – you show and tell me everyday in so many ways I would never for one minute doubt you." Her heart fluttered and suddenly she was awake.

He noticed her body stiffen and mentally kicked himself, this was a poor time to bring this up – she had been so contented moments ago. "Nothing with us my love, just I never want to take you for granted." He felt her body relax.

"Steph and Col will work it out, they just hit a patch, that trail took more time than he anticipated and that his co-chair was so pretty didn't help. That and she flirted with him in front of his wife; tasteless. It'll blow over I can assure you. If I am right I think things are better as of tonight." She smiled knowingly and snugged into him.

"My little minx, what have you been at?" He lifted her chin to look into her glittery eyes.

"Oh nothing really, just made sure that the McRea's were able to ring in the new year properly." She giggled.

"Where did you send the twins?" Finn had a sneaking suspicion.

"Nana Lorelai has them and they will be well and fine when Colin and Steph retrieve them in two days. What they really needed was a break to reconnect – agreed?" she smiled and kissed his nose.

"Agreed, now come here you little miss fix it and let's go to sleep before the children here are up and about.

 _CS CS CS CS CS_

"Honey, I'm home!" Colin called as he entered the room shedding his coat and leaving his case by the door, it was quiet, really quiet and the room had a soft glow. He watched mesmerized as his wife emerged in a slinky gown and amazing heels, looking every bit as beautiful as she did on the day they wed, he was a lucky – lucky man. He let out a low whistle,"What did I do to deserve this vision before me and have you made reservations? Just give me a moment to freshen up."

Stephanie wrapped herself seductively around him, "Dinner is in the warmer, champagne is in the chiller and Lorelai has the kids, do you have any reservations?"

Colin felt his slacks tighten, "None at all." he then captured her lips in a deep and meaningful kiss.

A while later Colin became awake to find her staring out the window just as snow began to fall. "Is everything okay?"

"It's new years, I was just watching the year begin, are you happy Col?" she leaned her head back on to his shoulder and he kissed he shoulder enjoying the cool skin against his lips.

"With you, the kids, our home – absolutely. I know I get caught up in work, but I love you with all I am; I promise to try to show you more often." He turned her to face him and looked lovingly in to her eyes, "Now I seem to recall that dinner was in the warmer and since we jumped the gun and had dessert first what's say we eat sleep and repeat?" He held her face and laid a sweet kiss on her lips.

"That sounds perfect, you go set up, I will be right behind you." Steph wrapped the robe around her self and tied it in the middle then took the slender box from the top of her dresser.

She stood before him, hands behind her back, "What is it, do you have something for me? She nodded, smiled and handed it to him. He opened the box to see the familiar stick that read 'pregnant'."Really, really – I thought – you said – the doctor..."

His stumbling rant was cut off by her kiss, "Yes, we are pregnant, and I am happy you are happy. I love you Colin. Now let's eat, then we can celebrate."

They were lightly dosing just in the twilight of sleep when Colin asked, "Who did you tell? How did you arrange this all?"

"I was in Hartford and I ran into Lorelai, I was a bit of a mess and she helped me get the test then after I took it an confirmed my and her suspicions she had Sookie make a special dinner, she offered to take the kids and said we don't need to get them until the day after tomorrow. She said it was a New Year's gift for us, and that we deserved it."

"Well, then Happy New Year Lorelai!" He said as he began another round with his wife.

*End*


End file.
